bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avak
Avak (a.k.a, "the Trigger") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters Avak was originally the target of a Dark Hunter mission. A Hunter had been captured and imprisoned, and Avak was the jailer. Avak was defeated and brought back to "The Shadowed One" and recruited. When he first joined the Hunters, Avak was made their jailer. When other Hunters came back with captives from their missions, it was Avak's job to lock them up. However, he soon noticed a problem with the jail: any kind of cell could have the locks picked. Going to "The Shadowed One" about the complaint of an inescapable cell, Avak was sent to the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Makuta decided to experiment on him, giving him the ability to create any type of prison he needed. He created the Destral Cycle at some point during his career as a Dark Hunter. 4,000 years ago, Vezok, Reidak, and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon from its prison in order to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. At Dume's refusal, Vezok tries to kill him but Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and nine other Toa (one of them most likely Tuyet) intervened. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters leave and let the Toa deal with the dragon. Piraka Avak eventualy decided to go rogue with another 5 members of his species: Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, Zaktan, and Thok, all of whom were members of the Dark Hunters. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva, rumors began to circulate, so Zaktan and the Piraka journeyed to Teridax's lair, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half naming itself Vezon. While still in Teridax's Lair, Zaktan and the other Piraka suddenly gained knowlege of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened, but only Zaktan knew that Teridax's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana-Ko. Vezon escaped, and the other Piraka found the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters, which they decided to use to get to Voya Nui. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. The Piraka then began having the Matoran drain Mount Valmai of its lava. Under supervision from Avak, they also had the villagers build them a fortress. At one point, Avak was constructing a weapon out of various minerals. Balta tried asking him what it was, but Avak, annoyed by all of Balta's questions, decided to imprison him, giving him some peace. Eventually, Avak was able to finish his contraption: a Zamor Launcher. He considered not building one for the other five, but denied this, remembering what Zaktan did to a Toa of Plasma years ago. However, before he could start another, he noticed a Matoran spying on him, and, while he was considering punishment, never noticed Garan and Kazi steal his weapon. As Avak approached the cave the Matoran had taken his device to, Dalu decided to fire her Twin Chargers three times, despite the energy drain effect her tools had, flaring up his speed the first time, his strength the second time, and his hearing the third time. Knowing something was attacking him, he decided to ignore it and head back down the path. Hakann and Avak then created a lava-rock monster, controlled by their elemental powers, the purpose of which was to fight off and gain the trust of the Matoran. During the fight, Hakkan was almost killed by the monster, though the two were able to rid themselves of their creation They later arrived at the Piraka fortress, where they reported to Zaktan that the Matoran were growing restless, and that his Zamor Launcher was stolen. He then began to argue with Zaktan, which resulted in him saying that it was probably time he stopped taking Zaktan's orders. This resulted in Zaktan attacking Avak with his protodites, just to torture him. Avak then witnessed as Zaktan used a Zamor Sphere, filled with Antidermis, on Dezalk, a Ta-Matoran, completely enslaving him into doing his will without question. The Piraka later had Dezalk call the Matoran to a point on the island, for an announcement. Here, the Piraka used the spheres to enslave the islanders that were gathered. Eventually, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island and challenged the Piraka. At one point, Avak was facing Kopaka, and trapped him in a cage of flames, that couldn't be covered with his ice for very long. At another part of the battle, he brought a mountainside to life, though it was shattered to pieces and thrown back at them by Pohatu. Eventually, only Onua remained standing, though he was taken down by Hakann, Thok, Zaktan, and Vezok. After their battles with the Toa Inika, Avak and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. When the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the Mask of Life flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island suface. After the Inika went after it Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Avak and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconsicious by a blast of Axonn's Power. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka and other species when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis. Characteristics Personality Avak is a weapon expert and is extremely trigger-happy. However, he is terrible at hand-to-hand combat and rather useless when unarmed. Because of this, he goes to great lengths to protect his weapons from Reidak, who can reduce them to scraps in seconds. He is the only other Piraka besides Zaktan to suspect that something is up regarding the Antidermis. Powers & Tools Avak's Elemental power was that of Stone (though he could only activate this power when with another Piraka), and his weapon was a combination Pickaxe and Jackhammer known as a Seismic Pickaxe. In the animated comics this also doubled as a powerful firearm. He could create a prison cell out of thin air that was specifically designed to counter a foe's powers, this took some concentration and the prisons would disappear should Avak be knocked unconscious. He also had X-ray and Telescopic vision. Set Information *Avak was released in 2006. *Avak's set number is 8904. *Avak has 41 pieces. Trivia *Because of low sales of brown sets, Avak was the last set to be primarily brown.